Hunting and viewing of birds are challenging and invigorating sports. The challenge these sports present often requires the use of decoys to attract birds near a particular location. Birds in flight are often attracted and flock to the location of other landing birds. Unfortunately, current decoy designs do not simulate the flight landing orientations of birds or movement of birds towards a particular location. Rather, current waterfowl decoys are positioned stationary on the ground or in water, thus having little resemblance to live waterfowl and the movement associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 87,238 by Bellamy discloses an inflatable toy bird inflated with a gas or vapor, which when inflated, will float in the air. The toy bird is held by means of a string attached to its underside. However, the design does not allow for controlling the pitch or roll orientations of the toy bird nor does it allow for simulation of the posture of the wings of a bird approaching landing. Additionally, the toy bird cannot be controlled to simulate fight or landing at a specific location which is different from that of the user holding the string.
U.S. Pat. No. 810,690 by Weiss also discloses an inflatable toy bird inflated with a gas of a specific gravity less than that of atmospheric air, which when inflated, will float in the air. Again, the toy bird is held by means of a string attached to its underside. Like Bellamy, Weiss does not allow for controlling the pitch or roll orientations of the toy bird nor does it allow for simulation of the posture of the wings of a bird in flight or approaching landing. Further, like Bellamy, the toy bird cannot be controlled to simulate different stages of landing at a specific location which is different from that of the user holding the string.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,625 by Fife also discloses an inflatable toy bird inflated with air and controlled by an elastic string attached to its feet. Like Bellamy and Weiss, Fife does not allow for controlling the pitch or roll orientations of the toy bird nor does it allow for simulation of the posture of the wings of a bird approaching landing. And, like Bellamy and Weiss, the toy bird cannot be controlled to simulate landing at a specific location which is different from that of the user holding the string.